Opening up
by Cutedeath2
Summary: Toruh has had enough fighting and is finally speaking up for herself towards her house hold trio? What will she do when kagura comes over? my fist fic ever soo plz comment and Review ... story is alot better than intro.
1. A call for Kagura

Heyy everybody ! Im soooooo excited … This is my fisrt fic eva! Please R&R and leave comments….. Ps any profanity or cussing will result in a report of that persons account….

**Kyo**

" Whatdya say you damn rat?"

" I said Toruh and I will be gone all this weekend."

"Why just you and Toruh? Why for the whole weekend? What the hell is going on?"

_Kyo had the biggest blush in the world. His face was so red ,that his head had gotten steamy. Toruh had walked downstairs with a confused look on her face. When she was turning to the corner she hit her head and accidently moaned in pain. At the exact same time , Shigure , started laughing at something Hatori said over the phone. Toruh walked in the room with concern …._

'I would have swore I asked Yuki to tell Kyo where we were going all weekend? Well once he finds out he will probably be very mad especially for ….'

"Kyo? Yuki and I will be going to northern Japan for an honors student meeting. It will take 6 hours to get there by the bus they are taking us in and it will take a while for the meeting , but that's just the schedule for the trip. Me and Yuki have a hotel room picked out too. So you don't have to worry ill be fine so please don't worry."

"Please tell me you are getting separate rooms then ill stop worrying."

_Shigure buts in and says … _

" Poor Kyo he is so worried Yuki will do something to Toruh while hes not there ."

" Um what would Yuki do to me exactly ?"

" Well for instance , he may try to woo you."

_Yuki stands up with a deadly expression on his face and picks up Shigure. Holding him as if he was about to murder him, Yuki , ungulfed in rage, says …._

" Shigure , you really need to learn your place when it comes to about everything. So I will teach you."

"WAIT YUKI , what about toruh watching."

" Cover her eyes then , cuz' im not holding back"

"Fine."

Kyo runs over to Toruh and grabs her arm so he could get her attention. Then Toruh turns and Kyo looks deply into her sea blue eyes. He hangs over her head and is on top of her. While his hands were on top of her eyes he whispered quietly ….

" Everything is ok , im here now your safe with me ok?"

Even with Kyos hands over her eyes and cheeks , he sees a bright red blush glow on her face.

'She is so cute when she is blushing or embarrassed. She is always so cute no matter what. If I could just be alone with her …"

Yuki had already beat some amount of sense into Shigure. Yuki was about to reach his breaking point for Shigure. Kyo knew that if Yuki kept going Toruh would start to worry. Finally Toruh started her way to get up from under Kyo. The first thing she did was stand and go to the phone . After calling both Uooa and Hana , she decided to call Kagura. After a very long talk with Kagura , Toruh hung up the phone trying not to make a sound. When she walked in the living room she found that all three boys were now fighting. She hated feeling like she couldn't do a thing to stop them she had just made an extremely rash decision with Kagura and is now about to make another one that may change Yuki , Kyo , and Shigure's perspective of her. She ran over to the group of three and just stood there as they stare at her deep in confusion. She hugged all three of them. They turned into their Zodiac forms. Kyo being the cat , Yuki being the rat , and Shigure being the dog. With their clothes in the air hitting the ground as they do in perfect unison, they all watch Toruh and see what she has to say. She has a huge blush of pure embarrassment on her face. She finally comes out of her shell and says…

"Why? Why do you guys fight so much? I feel as though it is all my fault this continuous bickering never ceases. Ive decided to skip the honors meeting and tell them I was sick because I don't want you guys to fight over me." Toruh pauses for a minute to arrange her words.

The three boys just stare in shock. They know that she can barely take a compliment , but to go out and hug them they speak these words… they think she is possessed. She continues what she was saying…..

"That is why … that's why ….. ive decided to go live with Kagura and her family for a while so you guys can straighten things out. If you can then ill just stay there all summer. Kagura should be here any minute."

Toruh begins to pick up everyone clothes , fold them perfectly , and make three piles infront of the boys. As she stands up they change back into their selves. Without making a fuss, Toruh turned to the stairway as if she had already gotten used to them changing and wasn't scared at all and said

"You guys get your clothes on ill be packing my things. Kagura will be making supper with me when she gets here in a few minutes so we will eat in a little while."

The only thing they knew to do at that moment , was to get dressed and let Toruh do to her will. This was very strange for the boys, She never spoke up for her self at anything at all. They usually have to protect her or back her up. She is usually either like a space cadet or is just completely unaware of anything that happens to her …. like she is in a daze. Sometimes not even Uooa and Hana can knock sense into her.

The ground starts to rumble and Kyo starts to run to the kitchen not knowing that Toruh was cooking. He was trying to run out the back door as Toruh , her head down , pulled at his sleeve and nodded "don't leave"…

Sooooo whatcha guys think? Since this was my first fic any new story genres or mangas or books ideas are apriciated. plz comment and review Thnx :^)


	2. A Decision to be Made

Hey guys I am sooooo sorry for the recent delay of my new post my family and I have been traveling a lot so I haven't really had the time to write but I do now so here is the 2nd chapter hope you like I mean love it ! 3

_**Kyo**_

It scared me. Her face was blank. No expression at all , not even straight faced. Too much like a statue. Something was wrong more than ever. Not just me running from Kagura, not Yuki, Shigure and I fighting, no. It was like she was … soulless.

" T-Tohru? W-Whats wrong?"

She had started talking in an almost demanding tone.

" Just settle down and stay. Kagura has agreed not to hurt you aroung me anymore from what I told her. So just try to get Yuki off of Shigure please. All I know to do is give medicine and bandage people. I don't do stitches. So please go get him off of Shigure."

" Um … ok I guess."

She was squeezing my arm. Yeah something was definitely wrong. Though I couldn't worry bout it now. I was told to do as I was asked for the time being so I will. But only cause it is Tohru. I walked into the living room to find Yuki sipping his drink and Shigure passed out on the floor his leg and arm twitching in mid-air. 'well that was … easy?' Kagura slowly walks in and doesn't even look at me. That is more scary than her trying her best to murder , then nurture , then murder me again. As she closes in on the kitchen she starts to run.

"Tohru I said I would cook! I wanted to!"

Tohru giggles and says,

" I am sorry I forgot! The boys were fighting and I guess I wanted a distraction. You can start boiling the water for the rice though."

"OK! La la la la la la la la…"

Ok now I am very scared. They are both unhappy. Is it because of me? Did I do something? Hell when it comes to Kagura you never know. But Toruh? I have never seen her so … so … hopelessly spirited.

_**Kagura**_

Why? Why would Toruh be so upset for something so small? I am mad that it even slipped his mind but I thought Tohru would just be embarrassed. But mad? I wonder why he looks so clueless? Is he really so oblivious as to why she is mad at him?

"Um so Tohru?"

"Hm?"

"I don't mind but is something like this really worth living with me?"

"Not just that its more than so. They fight even more often because of me as it already is . And if Yuki found out what happened, I don't know what would happen! And I honestly don't want to find out!"

"But what if Kyo…

She was cut off by Kyo walking in the room his face completely flushed red. He was raging toward Kagura, and was not in the complete mood for anything funny. He stood there for a second just looking at his plain white socks that where covering his scrunched up feet. As soon as Kagura was about to open her mouth Kyo said,

"Kagura! Why? Why? Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is Tohru looking so soulless why does she look like someone else has just shot a gun through her heart in attempt to drown her in a pool of depression? Why?"

Kagura stalls or at least trys her best to do so. But failed and just made Kyo even more pissed off.

"Nice metaphors you got there Kyo. Learning fun to you now?"

"KAGURA! I am not in the mood to here this crap tell me what is wrong with Tohru!"

"Little loud today Kyo. Most lively I have ever seen you."

"DAMN IT! KAGURA! Tell me now!"

Kagura had pushed him over the edge of the mountain in to the depths of anger. As he lost his patience completely , he balled his hands into a fist and started kicking everything in sight. First he started pounding the counter beside Kagura with his fist. Then he kicked the cabinets between her legs. Kagura actually got so excited and scared that she started crying. Kyo had never liked people to cry but he was to mad to care so he yelled at the top of his lungs. In the resting room (den) Yuki was to mad at Shigure to care what was going on. The only thing that would make him move flinch or even blink was if Kyo started to get mad at Tohru. Kagura finally looked into Kyo's enraged eyes and said ,

" Just because you are clueless , it does not give you the right to get so mad at me kyo!"

Kyo started to hiss like the cat he is and raised his fist. Kagura not even trying to move just stared and waited for a response from Kyo. Tohru was just standing there head down. As soon as she saw his fist in the air she was petrified.

_**Toruh **_

'Is he really going to hit her? Why? I know that he hates Kagura but he doesn't need to take his anger out on her just because of answers he hasn't yet been given.' She wasn't even listening to Kyo's rampage that had happened moments ago. She was unaware of exactly how mad Kyo was. Kyo had his hand balled up right above his orange head. He was ready to hit Kagura across her face. Tohru's worst fear is that he would beat her just to get an answer. Kyo was just about to hit Kagura when Yuki walked in from his curiousity. He started to sprint over to the group in fear. He stood a mere five feet from Kyo when Toruh ran infront of Yuki and pushed him down. Then as Yuki fall to the floor without a sound , Kyo started his swing torward Kagura when Toruh …

Ah cliffs never get old. Well tell me what ya think and then if you want a certain character to enter the story then I will add in the next chapter. But first I need at least 10 reviews for this one or the first chapter. Happy ready to everyone!


	3. Tohru's Medicine

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter to my story! Yayy! Ok previously Tohru pushed Yuki down in the kitchen and Kyo was ready to hit Kagura … let's see what happens now! Enjoy! _**Note; I do not own anything**_

_Kagura _

Toruh ran in front of Kagura and Kyo stopped an inch before hitting her face. Kagura, her face showing no emotion at all, ran to help Yuki off of the ground.

'Come on Yuki … lets leave them be for now.'

'I can't jus leave! Tohru might…..'

Kagura looked up at him with a face of near despair. Yuki, terrified of her emotion, glanced at Tohru who seemed full to the brim of confidence in what she was doing. He turned and walked out of the kitchen and into the family room.

_Kyo & Tohru_

Tohru stood there as Kyo's fist stays stationary in the air. Kyo face was red with irritation and worry. Tohru , still looking down, decided to go back to cooking. Kyo grabbed her shoulder and said nothing. He turned her around and she looked up ….. smiling. Kyo was completely confused. She usually does smile more than the average person, but, she had all the more reason to want to hit him. She looked up and he raced for impact.

'So Kyo, what would u like with our beef stew?'

He looked nearly mortified. He knew better than this. Something wasn't right, but even if something was wrong …. she would never tell. So he decided for now he would just play along in her game.

'I guess we could have some ….. uh ….. –he had to think for a moment about what Tohru liked but, the only thing he knew of was … -

'Uh …. Strawberries?' –He had thought out-loud. Tohru smiled very big for both her love for strawberries and because Kyo was being honest with feelings.

'Hm! Okay! I will make strawberry cake for a desert! That sound good Kyo?'

He was flustered and confused by how she was so … silent a minute ago yet now she is so preppy.

'Y-yeah … uh..'  
>She turned around to tend to the stew and said in a calm voice…<p>

'Don't worry about what happened a minute ago … I can understand if u were angry … you all disserve an answer. I just haven't had the correct explanation thought out yet. I have a reason for going I just want to have any questions you might have completely answered. –she turned around to finish talking to him and he was looking down his hair in the way of his eyes-. So, I wanted to explain it before I left … but I needed more time is all… so please don't wor …..'

Before she could finish Kyo decided to take her ladle –big cooking spoon- and finish working on dinner.

'Kyo?...'

'DON'T Worry about dinner …. I …. I got it … you ..'

'Okay … I understand', she said as she smiled lightly.

Without thinking she leap from her spot, hugging him. His face was completely red for about 3 seconds until he changed into an orange cat. Tohru want to the kitchen drawer and got another ladle and began cooking again. Before Kyo could say a word she begin to fold his clothes. Once she was done she picked up the clothes and also …. Picked up Kyo. His was both irritated and embarrassed by Tohru picking him up. His face was a deep red as he commented ….

'WHAT THE HELL? Why did you do that?'

'Because.'

'BECAUSE WHY?'

They were walking into the living room when Tohru immediately dropped Kyo's clothes and dropped him ontop of his clothes. Kyo's expression was beyond normal …. He was more worried of her … than he was of himself. As Shigure walked into the room with Hitori (who came to pick up her and Kagura)Tohru yelled out…

'BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE THE ONE TO MAKE OUR LAST DINNER TOGETHER ! NO ONE ELSE!

Her face went down her hair covering her eyes, a few streams of tears showed up on her cheeks. Shigure was in shock. Yuki was paralyzed and Kyo was turned around… pouting. Tohru walked into the kitchen very slowly and started making the cake and finishing the rice.

_Hitori _

Hitori walked outside to talk to Akito on his cell phone.

'The results are scary… I never thought miss Tohru Honda would ever grow a back bone .'

'Heh heh … I told you … the Americans drugs work like a charm. You were just too ignorant to believe it.'

'They work more like a curse … Miss Honda will be scarred by this…'

'Am supposed to care about that Hitori? This is something I have planned out and you are one of my puppets needed for this mission.'

'What exactly are you planning Akito? You know if you strain yourself with too much work …'

' I KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN! Now shut up and go get me more results of the drug you gave her!'

Hitori sighs and closes his cell phone and finds everyone waiting at the table to eat. Tohru and Kagura bring in all of the food and once the table is set the room is nothing but silence. Shigure interrupted this silence so it wouldn't be so awkward.

_**Flashback**_

**-at the main Sohma house- **

**Akito- 'give this to Kagura to put in Miss Hondas drink'**

**Hitori- 'What is this … -his eyes widen a little- Why would you want meh to give such a drug to Miss Tohru?'**

**Akito- 'I have my reasons.'**

**Hitori- 'I won't!'**

**Akito- -grabs his shirt collar and says- You will or I will make a certain someone remember you … and what she did to you…'**

**Hitori- -he removed Akito's hand and walked out of the door- **

**Akito- 'He really did love Kana.'**

_**End of Flashback**_

Shigure- 'So uh …. Tohru can you tell us the reasoning for your leaving?'

Tohru did nothing but sit there and wait for more silence.

Kyo- 'AGHH! This is so damn irritating !'

Yuki- 'It's your fault Miss Honda is mad so don't complain you stupid cat"

Kyo- 'Come across the table and say that to my face you damn rat!'

Yuki- ' I don't want to.'

Kyo stands up very fast and puts his fist in the air beside his face and his legs in a defense fighting stance.

Kyo- 'What you afraid your finally gunna get that girly boy ass of yours kicked?'

Shigure- 'Here they go again….' –he sips his drink-

Hitori- 'Shigure ….. shouldn't you do something about that… I mean for Tohru's sake?'

Yuki - 'Since when was I afraid of your lowly fighting skills? Have you not paid attention at all? Ofcourse you haven't because stupid cats like you are too stubborn care.'

Kyo- ' What the hell are you talking about? I haven't done crap so shut up Rat-boy you and your damned mouth.'

Hitori- ' Tohru are you done eating now?'

Tohru- 'Yes I am done …. I need to finish packing.'

Hitori nodded his head as the two boys stopped fighting and watched as Tohru, her eyes closed, walked to the stairs and walked to her room to finish packing. Kagura followed Hitori to the car and and before they got to the car ….

They just never get old enough to stop …..cliffhangers …. Oh how I love you! XD

Anyway I hoped you guys liked this chapter if I can get 10 reviews then I would be more than happy to make another chapter! –story suggestions and anime / manga story ideas are greatly appreciated! Thank you! And a special thanks to anyone who reviews meh! 3


End file.
